In Which Soul's Absence Becomes Increasingly Noticeable
by peasantcrona
Summary: In which Soul's absence becomes increasingly noticeable and Maka does not know how to react.


_In started with him leaving exactly at 3:00 o'clock right after school._

"I'm going out Maka," Soul shouted across the room.  
"I can hear you perfectly well," I mumbled, shifting myself on the couch to see the doorway. "No need to scream."  
He flashed a toothy grin, "Wasn't sure if you'd hear me over that book you're reading."  
I threw the book at him but it hit the closed door he had slammed shut.

_The next day wa_s _similar with teasing goodbyes and annoyed welcomes 8:00 o'clock at night._

"Where have you been?" I would pester most nights.  
He would usually respond with a shrug but every now and then his ruby eyes would give a wink.  
It made me nervous how he returned every time with amusement playing on his lips.

_And it was just.._

"Leaving," he huffed, halfway out the door.  
"At least tell me where you're going!" I exclaimed before the door closed in front of my face.

_By November I started to get really bugged. It had been a month of him leaving at exactly 3 o'clock after school and returning at 8. I didn't know whether to be suspicious or worried. As much as I wanted to tie a leash around his neck, I couldn't, because he was already bound to me in so many ways that I guess in a way I was proud of him being a little free._

He sat on the couch watching the TV flicker. I walked and sat on the arm rest.  
Noticing the air build up with tension, I blurted, "Is it a girlfriend?"  
His eyes didn't leave the TV screen, but the corner of his mouth pulled and he shook his head.

_His stature never changed in combat. So I guess he wasn't going to the gym._

"We need to work on our soul resonance, you've been going to who knows where and we're out of practice," I said trying to get him to stay.  
"I'll take you out to lunch this weekend," he answered monotone, and shut the door yet again.  
"That's not what I meant!" I screamed through the door.

_I brought down every trick I had to make him tell me where he was going._

"YoU dOn't truSt yOUr mIestER?" I said sobbing.  
"No it's not like that," he said awkwardly patting my arm.  
"ThEn whERe arE yoU gOIng?" I screeched, tears flying everywhere.  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, trying to find a comforting position, "Hey stop crying. It's okay I'll always be here."  
I ran to the kitchen sink and tried to wash out my eyes like a crazy person.  
"Holy shit Maka! What did you put in your eyes?" Soul called from the couch.  
"Hand sanitizer!" I wailed.  
I could feel him grinning even with my eyes being flushed with water.

_Well he really did need to study._

"Mid-terms are coming, you need to study!" I insisted.  
He took my hand and placed a light kiss on my knuckles. "I'll be back for you My Queen."  
I pulled my fist back, charging for a punch, but he had already ran down the hallway laughing like a maniac.

_I really did start to worry._

"Roses?" I questioned.  
"Roses." He nodded.  
"Yell-ow roses?" I mouthed slowly.  
"Is that okay?" He shuffled around, his gaze never quite landing in my eyes.  
"Wa-hat?" I wheezed.

_I never thought I'd say I'm glad I went dress shopping._

"RAWR."  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white hair. I glanced down the isle of shops only to see Soul in a ridiculous shark costume, gnashing his pointy teeth at passing people.  
I cried out in a version of surprise and hysteria mixed. I could feel the tears watering in my eyes at how cute he looked and how hilarious this situation was.  
Soul heard me scream and paled instantly as he saw me.  
I grabbed the wall for support and choked on my laughter.  
He waddled over to me and I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, worried about why I was crying.  
"Couldn't be better," I laughed, falling into his styrofoam fins for a hug.

_Turns out he was working at a bait shop as a mascot._

"Stop laughing," Soul pouted.  
I couldn't.  
Just couldn't.  
I was on the couch crying my eyes out.  
A shark.  
A flippin' adorable shark.  
I couldn't get the image of him wobbling around gnashing his teeth at random bypassers.  
"So not cool," he said under his breath.

_I may have gone overboard._

"This isn't funny!" I heard Soul scream from his room.  
I had hid an inflatable shark in his closet.


End file.
